


Sore Eyes

by HMsmoreQueen



Category: Glee, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Body Dysmorphia, Bottom Harry, Bottom Harry Potter, Bullying, Camboy Harry Potter, Crossover, Crushes, Drama & Romance, E for safety, Feminine Harry Potter, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Harry can sing, Harry doesn't want to fight anymore, Harry runs away, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Running Away, Secrets, Sex Toys, Slow Build, Stripper Harry, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, author not paying close attention to timeline or canon, body shame, emotionally drained Harry, femboy, kind of comedic, mentions of child abuse, shady living, soft boy Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMsmoreQueen/pseuds/HMsmoreQueen
Summary: After the war, the Wizarding World turns on Harry and he escapes to muggle America. With limited funds (from being a wanted criminal) Harry runs away to a little nowhere town in Ohio, where he moonlights at a nearby strip club and sometimes as a camboy to survive while trying to finish muggle high school in hopes of getting a halfway decent job in the muggle world. It's safe to say he's way too busy for friends, romance and apparently the the high school  glee club. Apparently none of these things care about his hectic and shady schedule.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Noah Puckerman
Comments: 19
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not American so I have no idea when their terms and things start. Also the timelines are very loose here, like this is somewhere in season 3... something like that .For simplicity's sake lets make it the start of the school year for them, somewhere there. After Harry kills Voldy the Ministry decides to imprison or execute the Golden trio and any surviving Order members and you'll learn more later

Prologue

**Harry POV**

Harry stared at the small dingy apartment that he was renting in the shadier part of Lima, Ohio. It was a smallish room with a tiny kitchenette squished in the corner and a bed on the other side of the room. Next to the kitchenette was the door that led to a small bathroom with mismatched tiles, a small shower that didn’t always work, a sink that sometimes leaked and toilet that was cracked in some places.

The apartment was kind of shitty and too small, but Harry was used to too small and shitty living spaces, he had grown up in a cupboard after all. He could afford it and that’s what mattered to him. He could have probably afforded a better apartment if he decided to do more cam shows but his pride wouldn’t allow him to do more than the two he did every week. He didn’t like doing the cam shows, the comments people left in the chats always made him feel dirty and cheap, he didn’t prefer stripping by much and he only had one gig a week. Wednesday nights were gay nights in the shady little strip club that was on the outskirts of Lima.

He would much prefer being a waiter or something, but those didn’t allow him to pay the bills and have time for school work. It was a lesson he had learned the hard way when he had been evicted from his previous apartment. He just didn’t have the time to do things the more “honorable” way.

Because of Hogwarts he had missed a lot in terms of muggle education and if he hadn’t been forced to do Dudley’s homework up until fifth year he would be completely lost. Some of the things he could somewhat recognize, but only barely. Stuff like physics, biology, Spanish and calculus made no sense to him at all. He’d been enrolled in muggle high school for almost an entire month and he was already missing Hogwarts.

The lake, his friends, the ghosts, the magic... Mckinley high had none of those things. He missed Hogwarts and he missed doing magic. He used magic rarely now, too scared the Ministry would pick up on it. The wild magic native to America would probably cover it up if he did decide to do something with his wand but he wasn’t taking the risk. He didn’t do the stuff he did to survive just so that the ministry could execute him like they did his friends. He would survive for them and for himself. Living a muggle lifestyle was hard but he had been through worse. Hermione and Ron had been through worse.

He would survive because they would have wanted him to. 

Determination renewed, Harry hummed himself to sleep like he did every night for as long as he could remember. Singing himself softly to sleep, he knew tomorrow would be a special day...


	2. Chapter 1: Berry evil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rachel tries to get the new kid to audition for Glee, when he doesn't agree she gets Mr. Schue involved....
> 
> TAKES PLACE DURING SEASON 2 OF GLEE AND AFTER THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS

**Chapter 1: Berry Evil**

**Rachel POV**

Rachel new she had screwed up with Sunshine, it had been dangerous and stupid to send her to that crack house and that Glee needed her, especially now that Kurt was at Dalton . At least Finn had convinced Sam to join and Puck wasn’t in juvie any more and they had Lauren but she couldn’t really sing. They still needed another glee member and she was determined to find someone and have Glee club forgive her. She was could do this.

  
  


* * *

  
  


The soft humming in the library drew Rachel’s attention to small figure flipping through textbooks in the back of the room. He was definitely new and his voice didn’t sound too bad from here when he was quietly singing to himself. If she could just get him to really sing for her. With a plan of action she approached her prey, if he was good enough for Glee than the others would stop giving her those ugly looks.

“Hi, I’m Rachel Berry and -,” her breathe caught in her throat when he looked up, his eyes were an unnatural shade of green that looked almost inhuman. Maybe he had a weird eye condition? She cleared her throat and tried again, “I’m Rachel Berry and I was wondering if you would be interested in auditioning for Glee club.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t have time for that,” the British accent surprised her a bit but she does note his voice, its high, kind of like Kurt’s but just a bit deeper than his. Maybe he was a tenor. More reason to have him audition then. She grabs his hand when he gets up to leave.

“Wait! Just come to rehearsal, audition, see what its like. Glee club is a family and anyone would be lucky to join. We also really need the members now, would you just consider it?” she asked.

“I’m sorry but I can’t.”

Rachel watched him flee the library. She had to make him join Glee. He was a good singer but not good enough to upstage her and it would hopefully make the others forgive her for the Sunshine incident.

If he wasn’t at least going to try than she was going to have to bring out the big guns.

* * *

  
  


**Harry POV (3 days later)**

Harry glared down at the big red F on his Spanish quiz. It was his third F in Spanish and if he continued like this he would fail this class too. Maybe he could talk to the teacher about doing extra work for credit or maybe about retaking this test. He didn’t want to have to repeat Junior year or have to do summer school. Mind made up Harry trudged to Mr. Schuester desk, ready to plead for his grade.

“Sir I was wondering if I could maybe retake the test or do some extra credit work, please I know I can catch up with the work if you give me the chance,” Harry pleaded. Mr Schue looked up from his papers with a slightly too happy smile.

“Of course, are you taking any extracurriculars?”his smile seemed to happy for Harry, too knowing.

“No...why?”

“It’s just having an extracurricular is a requirement for retaking test or to receive extra credit. It’s an American thing so you probably didn’t know. But hey! You can join always join my Glee club if you’re serious about passing my class.”

Harry had no idea that was a thing... but it was the Americans. A lot of their systems were unnecessarily complicated or confusing. He needed to pass this class, he was already failing chemistry (it kind of reminded him of Potions) and just scraping by in his other classes. He would join Glee club even if it meant he would have to move around his cam shows.

“I don’t know sir, my schedule is pretty hectic-”and shady _”_ but if its the only way than I guess I have no choice than.”

“Great, why don’t you come audition for us this afternoon, just pick any song and perform it for us,” his smile was more tuned down now.

“Thank you sir,” Harry nods before fleeing for his next class.

* * *

  
  


Harry stood in front of the Glee club. He hadn’t been this nervous since his first quidditch game, he needed to join Glee if he was going to pass Spanish. Taking a deep breath, Harry uncurls his hands out of his sweater and wills the courage to start his audition.

“Hi, I’m Harry Peverell and I’ll be singing My Dilemma,” short and to the point. There wasn’t more he could say, _Hi I’m Harry I’m wizard running from my own execution and also I’m a stripper that also gets naked on camera twice a week, its nice to meet you._ This was going to be the first time he was singing in front of someone else,he loved singing to himself in the shower or before bed it, always calmed him down. He also related with the song he chose, but instead of singing to a lover he was singing to the world he left behind.

  
  


“You make me so upset sometimes _  
_I feel like I could lose my mind _  
_The conversation goes nowhere _  
_'Cause you're never gonna take me there

“And I know what I know _  
_And I know you're no good for me _  
_Yeah I know what I know _  
_And I know it's not meant to be

Here's my dilemma _  
_One half of me wants ya _  
_And the other half wants to forget _  
“_ My-my-my dilemma _  
_From the moment I met ya _  
_I just can't get you out of my head _  
  
“_ And I tell myself to run from you _  
_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma, _  
_My dilemma, it's you, it's you _  
  
“_ Your eyes have told a thousand lies _  
_But I believe them when they look in mine _  
_I heard the rumors but you won't come clean _  
_I guess I'm hoping it's because of me _  
  
“_ And I know what I know _  
_And I know you're no good for me _  
_Yeah I know what I know _  
_And I know it's not meant to be _  
  
“_ Here's my dilemma _  
_One half of me wants ya _  
_And the other half wants to forget _  
_My-my-my dilemma _  
_From the moment I met ya _  
_I just can't get you out of my head _  
  
“_ And I tell myself to run from you _  
_But I find myself attracted to my dilemma, _  
_My dilemma, it's you, it's you _  
  
“_ I could live without you _  
_Your smile, your eyes _  
_The way you make me feel inside _  
_I could live without you _  
_But I don't wanna _  
_I don't wanna _  
  
“_ You make me so upset sometimes _  
  
“_ Here's my dilemma _  
_One half of me wants ya _  
_And the other half wants to forget _  
_My-my-my dilemma _  
_From the moment I met ya _  
_I just can't get you out of my head _  
_(Can't get you out of my) _  
  
_"And I tell myself to run from you __  
But I find myself attracted to my dilemma,  
My dilemma, it's you, it's you

“It's you It's you

_My-my-my dilemma”_

  
They were silent. Was he that bad? He always sounded fine to himself, sure he couldn’t hold his notes too long but he could sing both low and very high without his voice cracking. He couldn’t read notes and stuff, all those A3 and B stuff, but he knew he just went damn high. Slowly the Glee club started to clap. Some more enthusiastic than others, Rachel seemed less enthusiastic which surprised him considering she had been the first one to try and get him to join.

Mr. Schuester walked up to him and gave him a one armed hug, ”Welcome to Glee club!” he said.

“Thank you sir,” I whisper back to him. Maybe Glee wouldn’t be so bad...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be Puck's point of view and either in the next chapter or the chapter after that the body shame and body dysmorphia tag will come in. Also test week just started so the next update is probably next weekend or the week after that. If something in the fic doesn't make sense its been a while since i last watched Glee and i cant rewatch it because my Netflix account hasn't been paid yet and me broke.


	3. Chapter 2: The Bunny Slope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short look in to the strip club and a surprise guest. Sorry that its so short. Exams are here and I'm actually suppose to be studying for my Agriculture exam and I'm also busy moving to Malawi. So yay packing.... I hate cardboard boxes.

Chapter 2 : The Bunny Slope  
Harry POV

Harry manoeuvred through the small crowd and quietly slipped into the dressing room, he was exhausted and sweaty from his last performance on stage. He softly wiped away the sweat with the wet wipes he kept in his locker, his muscles ached from dancing too long and he prayed that the hot water in his shower would work when he got home. With a sigh Harry started applying body glitter on himself, he still had another hour of lap dances and maybe a private dance or two before he got to go home to his dingy apartment. 

Carefully Harry applied more eye-liner, layering it on thick since the black brought out his bright green eyes and according to the other dancers made his tanned olive skin seem exotic, like an egyptian princess one of his co-workers had said. Harry wasn’t so sure about that but he did know his clients liked it when he added little wings or swirls to his eye-liner and a bit of eyeshadow, usually dark green or golden. Harry decided to forgo the eyeshadow and swirls tonight, too tired to put any real effort into it. Done with the eye-liner Harry does a little twirl in front of the mirror of the dressing room, checking if everything still looked fine. 

The image he sees fills him with disgust, he had always hated his short stature but his outfit accentuated his petite build. The small leather shorts hugged his slim waist and the black mesh crop top left very little to the imagination. The golden six inch sandal heels that criss crossed until almost mid calf had been a nightmare to learn to not only walk but also dance in, they always left his feet and calves sore the day after. The outfit always made him feel cheap, like someone could attach a price tag on him and put him up for sale. In a way he was selling himself even if it wasn’t permanent. 

Shaking his head to try and escape thoughts that were better left to think about at home, Harry plastered on his best fake smile and stuffed the cash that had been in his shorts into his money box. Now more or less ready to handle the gropes and squeezes he was sure to get from the patrons of The Bunny Slope. 

Smile in place Harry struts back out into the club.

_____________________________________

Harry crashed into bed when he got home, he was exhausted. The Bunny Slope had a larger crowd than usual that night so the sleaze that ran the club had made him stay longer than usual. Harry really hated that man, he was a right git. Always swindling dancers of their money or getting too handsy with them. Steven Szell was an utter slimeball and Harry hated him. 

With one last look at his bed, Harry trudged to the shower, happily surprised when after a few minutes it started to sprout semi-warm water. He quickly scrubbed the night away before his shower could give out and start shooting ice cold water. He dried off as fast he could and changed into his make-shift pjs, ready for bed. 

Harry was barely asleep when someone knocked on his door, silently cursing whoever had decided to wake him at this awful hour and hoping it wasn’t his nosy neighbour Mrs Wiley again. Harry was contemplating leaving them at the door to get some sleep but the knocking only turned more desperate and would soon wake up he rest his apartment floor if he didn’t answer soon. 

Harry didn’t know that when he opened his front door his life would change yet again.

“Andromeda wh-what are you doing here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andy isn't staying, we're probably only going to see her for the next chapter and then never again. Though I feel its quite obvious why she is visiting. It's going to make his life a lot harder....
> 
> I don't want to overcrowd, I hate it when that happens. This fic is going to be purely Harry and Puck centric, I'm not even going to change Klaine which i hate cause Kurt deserves better than Blaine. i will never get over him cheating on Kurt.


	4. Chapter 3 : Unexpected  Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Responsibility is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did intend to post this much sooner, just got sidetracked by life and the infuriating department of home affairs when we tried to go do our passports. We had to wait in a huge ass line outside in the middle of a fucking heatwave (for hours) and finally when we got inside and near the front, the machine breaks down AGAIN. And of course Christmas brought my whole bloody annoying family together too, i have too many cousins and they need to stop producing offspring. I want to judge them for ignoring social distancing and shit but we're all pretty my great gran is celebrating her last christmas and birthday with us this year and considering she practically raised most of her grandkids , including my mom when she was about like 6 or something I won't be too mad about it i guess, even if I had to babysit they're annoying children, seven of them were under the age of 10 so that was hell.

**Chapter 3 : Unexpected surprise** s

Harry felt shocked to see Andromeda and Teddy again, he knew they had also went into hiding when the ministry declared their new laws and started hunting anyone that had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix and had assumed he would never see them again. He was the slightest bit mad that she was here, it was dangerous and after he heard her reason for showing up he was downright scared.

“Could you go through it one more time...I-I just don’t understand what you’re trying to ask from me Andy... Have you actually thought this through?”

“I have! They spotted me, they know I’m in America. I was just getting a charm for Teddy to keep his metamorphmagus abilities concealed so that the muggles wouldn’t notice and someone recognised me. He isn’t safe with me any more, they’re going to catch me soon, I can feel it. You need to take him in!”

“I don’t know anything about babies and I’m still in high school, how did you even find me?”

“Through some very old magic that can’t be traced, you share a magical bond with Teddy because you’re his godfather, your magic is intertwined with his, I was able to use this bond to track you with some help.” He knew Andy was dying inside having to let Teddy go, and even though she remained mostly calm he could still see her eyes watering up when she was talking.

Harry sombrely nodded his head and held out his arms for his godson, the wordless acceptance understood when she carefully placed the baby in his arms. His hair no longer flashing from colour to colour like it use to because of the little charm bracelet suppressing his powers. Harry carefully cradled the baby in his arms, a small spark of happiness briefly overtaking his worries. He didn’t think he would ever have the chance to hold his godson again. It had only been a month and a half after the final battle before the ministry had turned on them. He didn’t know if the sleeping babe even still remembered him, Teddy had only been a six or seven weeks old before they had to go into hiding.

Harry felt like crying, it was selfish of him to be happy having Teddy in his custody when it felt like Andromeda needed him more than he did. He still felt worried, he had no idea what he would do with Teddy during the day when he was at school or the three nights a week he was working (two nights he spent in this apartment doing dirty things in front of a camera). He needed a plan but that could wait until tomorrow, he could skip school tomorrow and figure something out then.

“I have to go now, I can’t risk them tracking my magic here, you’ll find a cot, his clothes and some baby supplies in his bag. I’m sure a simple resizing charm won’t be picked up from the ministry.”

“Andy I’m scared, I have no idea what I’m doing. Can’t you stay? Please...” It felt to real, he didn’t know if he could take care of a baby on his own. He was basically a sex worker, that was no type of role model for a child.

“Harry, darling, no new parent really knows what they’re doing, you’ll learn and adjust. I know you’re still a kid yourself, and that this is unfair, Merlin knows you’ve been through enough to last several lifetimes but there’s no other choice.” Andromeda hesitated for a moment before pulling out a piece of crumbled paper from her purse and handed it to Harry.

“Harry if ever need anything or expect you might be in danger, call this number, I’m not sure how much help they’d be but at least you know you’re not alone.”

“Who are they?”

“I don’t have much time to explain but they’re witches, not like in the wizarding community and the magic they practice is certainly worlds different from ours but just as ancient. There’s a community of them in New Orleans that would be willing to help you if the need ever arises, they helped me track you track you down. I’ve already said more than I should, I need to go now Harry.”

Andromeda got up and gently hugged Harry goodbye, the both of them stepping away with teary smiles. “You better get him and yourself to bed soon, he’s teething so his sleep schedule is all messed up... Goodbye Harry.”

“Bye Andy...Ple-please stay safe, please don’t let them catch you,” Harry wanted to sob, Andromeda deserved so much better than being hunted like a criminal. She was kind and caring and everything felt so unfair right now.

Her smile was sad as she nodded, hoping to appease Harry’s broken heart for the night, promising to do her best to survive. She left quietly after hugging Harry and Teddy one last time, giving them both a quick kiss on the cheek before silently leaving the apartment. She felt bad about lying to Harry, but she needed to insure that her slip up didn’t cost them they’re lives. Tomorrow she would take a train until she was at least two states away and then aparate back to England, planning on sending the ministry on a wild goose chase all over Europe until they either caught her or grew tired of chasing her.

* * *

Harry looked down at the sleeping babe in his arms in both fear and amazement. He was scared, but a small part of him felt warm about finally being able to hold his godson again. Gently placing Teddy on the bed, Harry started unpacking Teddy’s belongings and resizing his cot and pram. Luckily Harry already had a drawer that was empty where he could pack away Teddy’s clothes and nappies and stuff. It was a tight squeeze but everything fit in just fine. It actually made his small and previously quite barren looking apartment apartment feel a bit homely and he could feel some of his fears slowly die away as he placed Teddy in his cot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know Harry wants a family and he lost that with the Weasley's and co because of the ministry, so a part of him is going to cling to Teddy tightly. I love the idea of Harry being all mama bear when it comes to Teddy , especially because I'm making him an extra small bean in this. I'm thinking about not writing Puck and Lauren together (I could because they're relationship would probably end before Harry is even close to ready to date) or Puck's pining over her, I really liked them together in the show cause she changed him for the better but i kinda just want to write them as best friends now cause I need someone who can get Puck to admit to himself that he's physically and emotionally attracted to a boy and to just roll with it. 
> 
> The witches i mentioned earlier wont be seen until the very end of the story and are mostly inspired by the witches from Originals and the VD and maybe a bit from the witcher.


End file.
